1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of forming an image between a mobile terminal and an image forming apparatus based on near field communication (NFC).
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication technologies develop and mobile communication terminals have become popular, mobile terminal such as smartphones, tablet PCs, PDA, etc. are replacing conventional personal computers. In the field of image forming apparatuses such as printers, scanners, facsimiles, copiers, or multifunctional peripherals (MFPs), a technology of directly using an image forming apparatus with a mobile terminal, without using a PC, is being developed.
In particular, to overcome the limitations of an interface of a mobile terminal and still guarantee mobility, communication between an image forming apparatus and a mobile terminal is performed in a wireless manner. However, a wireless connection process according to a conventional technology is not only complicated and inconvenient but also requires that a user have previous knowledge about a wireless network.
In addition, since a mobile application provided to use an image forming apparatus on a mobile terminal is operated in an environment different from a PC environment, a user who is not familiar with the operation of the mobile application may have difficulty using the image forming apparatus.